


Malusian Mud

by goingtothetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, Extraterrestrial lifeforms, F/M, Mud, Prompt Fic, Rose washes the Doctor's hair, Shower scene (non-sexual)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: After an adventure, the Doctor finds himself in a bit of a muddy situation and needs Rose's assistance.





	Malusian Mud

**Author's Note:**

> Kelkat9 prompted: Having their hair washed by the other Ten/Rose :)
> 
> You sent me this prompt ages ago, and it got a bit silly. Hope you like it. 
> 
> Thanks to Badwolfgeek for reading it through and providing some feedback!

Rose giggles when the Doctor holds a mirror in front of his face and shouts in dismay. “Rose, my hair! It’s ruined! It’ll never be the same again.” 

The Doctor, the mighty Time Lord, taken down by a bit of extraterrestrial mud. Rose can’t contain her laughter. 

“And you! You just stand there, all… perfect… and beautiful. And why are you laughing?” With a petulant frown, the Doctor places the mirror down on the counter and stalks over to Rose, planting a wet, sloppy kiss on her forehead, holding her tight when she squeals in protest and tries to escape. “You don’t have a drop of mud on you. How’d you manage that?” 

“I left before you, remember? Hitched a ride with Machellno on his hovercraft.  _ You _ decided you just had to find out about the ‘never before seen’ swamp monster before meeting me back at the TARDIS.” Rose crosses her arms, having finally escaped his hold, and lifts an eyebrow. 

“And I  _ found _ her. Her name’s Fred.” The Doctor grins in delight, already distracted from the state of his hair. 

Rose clears her throat a moment later and flicks her gaze to the Doctor’s… well, what used to be his hair. “I’m not an expert, but I think I can fix that mess.” The Doctor narrows his eyes and casts a suspicious glare at Rose. 

She rolls her eyes. “Doctor, I’m your  _ wife. _ You can trust me with your hair. I’ve watched you meticulously clean each strand since the first time we showered together.”

The Doctor scowls at her briefly before acquiescing and tilting his head down. Rose attempts to ruffle the mud encrusted mop on his head but cringes and pulls her hand away when she encounters something… slimy. 

“Eugh. Not here, Doctor. The shower. Now, take off your clothes and get in so I can clean this mess.”

Waggling his eyebrows, the Doctor says, “I think you have an ulterior motive, Rose Tyler.”

Rose eyes his hair as she pulls her shirt over her head. “No, I just don’t want Fred’s cousin Bob joining us in bed.” She clears her throat and points at the shower. “Shower. Now.”

Once inside their cavernous shower, Rose gently pushes the Doctor to one of their favorite seats along the wall. Normally it’s used for more, er,  _ amorous _ activities, but tonight Rose intends to use the shower head directly above for assistance as she cleans the Doctor’s hair.

Rose cringes with apprehension as she threads her fingers through his hair and begins to loosen the grime from his luscious locks. “Blimey, what kind of mud  _ is _ this?” Despite her best attempts to dislodge the mud, it holds fast. 

“Ah, well, that’s one of the properties of Malusian mud. It’s composed of billions of microorganisms that fuse together to live off whatever surface they adhere to.”

Rose steps back and stares at the Doctor. “You mean I’ve been running my fingers through a bunch of bugs trying to make a home in your hair?” 

_ “Wellllll,” _ the Doctor starts, then clears his throat when Rose levels him with a stern glare. “Erm, yes, basically that. And if you don’t mind, could you hurry up? I’m not sure if Time Lord hair is on the dinner menu, and quite frankly, I’d like to avoid that.”

“Oh, you would?” Rose smirks at her husband, teasing him just a little. 

_ “Rooose.” _ He’s whinging now, properly whinging, and Rose decides to end his suffering before his hair actually becomes dinner. 

With a little more force than before, Rose combs her fingers through the Doctor’s hair, squealing in disgust when the mud almost comes to life and move in a writhing mass down the drain. Clenching her eyes shut, she works her fingers through the rest of the Doctor’s head, using her nails to clean the surface of his scalp. Finally, she opens her eyes and inspects her progress. 

Most of the mud has been washed away, and she purposely avoids watching the path of the living mud travel toward the drain. She hopes the TARDIS will properly dispose of the organisms.

The Doctor cracks open an eye and peers up at Rose. “How’s it going?” 

“I think it’s time for one more rinse and then a shampoo,” she informs him. This time, she studiously inspects her progress as she combs through his hair under the water, and once certain the mud is gone, she grabs his favorite shampoo off the shelf. 

After moving the shower head to the side and squeezing an inordinate amount of banana scented shampoo on his hair, Rose slowly builds up a lather by scrubbing her nails against his scalp in slow, methodical movements. Moving in small circles, she starts at his scalp and rubs his hair through her fingers until his hair stands in a hundred tiny peaks. Below her, the Doctor makes a noise of contentment that makes her giggle.

“Doctor, are you purring?”

His head falls forward, his face landing in a well practiced placement between her breasts. Rose rolls her eyes.

He mumbles against her. “Time Lords don’t purr.”

Rose returns her hands to his head, and she smirks when his moan of pleasure rumbles against her chest. “Sure, Doctor. I believe you.” He doesn’t respond.

Gently, she pushes him away and rinses his hair before repeating the process with the conditioner he’d had created specifically for his hair. Finally finished, she tugs gently on a tuft of hair, grinning when it squeaks cleanly between her fingers. “All done, Doctor. You’re hair is as good as new.”

The Doctor carefully places his hands on top of his head and furrows his brow as he twists a few locks around his fingers, as if testing the exact composition of material in his hair. Knowing him, he probably is. He smiles. “Brilliant.”

Then, as if just now realizing Rose’s state of nakedness, his eyes zero in on her breasts. He reaches forward and cups his hands around her bum. “I think you need a reward for washing my hair so thoroughly.”

HIs hands knead into the soft flesh of her bum, and the instantaneous flare of heat down low makes her  _ very _ enthusiastic for whatever he has in mind. “Yeah? An’ what’s that, then?” She doesn’t bother to hide her breathy sigh of desire.

“Oh,” he says, placing a kiss on her belly button. “I’m sure I’ll figure something out.” He slides off the bench and spins her around in one smooth movement so she’s sitting in his seat. Then he knees to the ground and spreads her legs apart. 

The reward for her efforts to excavate the colony of Malusian mud is quite worth it in the end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at goingtothetardis.tumblr.com!


End file.
